


Sweet Cravings

by Shypandasweets



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shypandasweets/pseuds/Shypandasweets
Summary: Chocolate can be so much fun sometimes.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the Human Chocolate Fountain bit.

A few weeks had gone by and Link felt pretty happy with some of the changes that had been made. The biggest one was having some fresh faces. There was one though that really stood out. A sweet southern girl named Ivy. Every time she showed it, it knocked the wind out of him. She was such a breath of fresh air. He hadn't realized that he had been staring until his friend nudged him with his elbow, "Hey man, you alright?"

Link jumped from the nudge as he looked up at his taller friend, "Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Rhett laughed a little bit as he had followed Link's vision trail, "You were looking at Ivy again. Man, you should just go say something to her. You have only talked to her once since she has been here. Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

Link moved back a little bit and hung his head, "I'm not shy. I just haven't thought of what to say yet to her."

Ivy looked up from working on the lights. She overheard all of this and blushed some. They were talking about her. She actually did wish that Link would come up and say something to her other than just that really quick hello. Her gray eyes turned back to the lights as she moved them around to hit the right spots. Maybe one day, she wished.

Link noticed that she had heard them and his head turned back up to Rhett, "Dude, she just heard us."

Rhett laughed again and nudged him with a hand, "Then get over there and go talk to her."

Link just nodded and turned around to walk towards Ivy. She was standing on a ladder while she worked on some of the lights. He smiled as he reached the bottom of the ladder. He rested a hand on the ladder as he looked up at her, "Hey. Um, Ivy was it?"

Ivy turned her head down to see him standing there and she smiled brightly at him as she moved some of her pink hair out of her eyes, "Yeah. Hey. Shouldn't you be back on stage? You know, going over what you are going to say and do?"

He laughed a bit, "Oh that? We never know what we are doing anyways."

Ivy moved down the ladder. As she stepped down onto the floor, her hand rested on top of his. She quickly moved it away and felt her face getting hot from it. She let out a little laugh as she turned her head away from him to hide her blush, "Well, that light looks good. So, was there something that you needed?"

Link gave a lick of his lips and shifted his weight some, "Well, um, I just wanted to talk for a bit. Get to know some of the new faces around here." He flashed her that smile of his that she couldn't resist.

Ivy let out a sound. She had to admit that his accent was cute and certain words help draw it out more, "Well, let's see. I'm from Tennessee."

He smiled even more, "That is a good start. What were you doing before you came here?"

Ivy shook her head, "I wasn't doing anything. Living with my mother because I was unemployed. I found this job online and being such a big fan of the show, I had to take it."

This got his attention, "Oh, you watch the show? How long have you been watching?"

She sat down on the bottom step of the ladder as she opened a bottle of water, "I have been watching for only a few months, but it didn't take me long to get hooked on it."

He nodded his head as he watched her lips as she drank from the water bottle. His blue eyes darkened as a thought crossed over them, but he shook the thought, "I think that is amazing."

She smiled up at him again but then she pointed back at the stage, "I think that they are wanting you back on the stage now."

Link turned his head and jumped again, "Oh yeah. I have to get back. I'd like to talk to you more later if that is alright."

She nodded her head as he turned to head back to the stage.

Once he got back on the stage he turned to look at Rhett. Rhett gave him a look with a smirk, "So, how did it go?"

Link tried to play it cool, "You know, we talked."

Rhett didn't seem happy with that answer. He moved in closer, "No man, what did she say to you? Did you get to know her?"

Link mumbled, "She is from Tennessee."

Rhett nodded his head with a smile, "Alright. That is a good start. Anyways, we have to now get started with this crazy thing we are about to do."

\------------

Ivy let out a sigh as she started to turn off the lights. She heard in the background Link talking again. He said he was going to go to the office to take a shower. A blush ran over her neck as she thought about him in the shower and all of that chocolate rolling off of him. She found herself licking her lips. Her head turned as she watched him head off towards the office. It was just too much as she stopped what she was doing and made her way also towards the office.

Link let out a sigh as he stepped into the office. He would worry about talking to Ivy later. He was very sure that she didn't want to stand around and talk to him while he was in this state. He stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the shower. His body turned towards the mirror as he looked at his face covered in chocolate. A thought came over his mind of Ivy licking and kissing his face clean. It made his body shiver in delight. He shook the thought as he unzipped the back of the suit and he peeled it off his upper body. Before he could get it all the way off, he heard a knock on the door. The only person that seemed to knock on the door while he was in the bathroom was Rhett, so he prepared himself for being asked to join him at the bar across the street. He opened the door and saw Ivy instead.

Ivy looked up at him and she smiled. He still had chocolate all over his face and she could see his upper body. A sigh left her lips, "I realize this is a bad time, but I really do need to talk to you right now. It just can't wait."

Link let out a sigh as he shook his head, "Can it wait until I'm finished? It won't be long. I promise." He flashed her another smile and moved to shut the door, but the door was stopped by her foot. He looked down at it and then back up to her. He knew that when a girl did this, then it was super important. He made a face and opened up the door as he motioned her inside.

Ivy stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. This was it, she had to do this. Her attention turned back to look at him as she took a deep breath, "The real reason I joined this is because of you. It has always been about you. I wanted to be close to you."

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He shook his head for a few moments as he had to process what she just said. A smile ran over his face as his blue eyes looked down at her, "Well, it is just you and me in here now, girl."

There was something about the way that he called her girl with his accent that drove her crazy. She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she started to do something about it. Her hands grabbed either side of his face as she moved it down to her and she kissed his chocolate-covered lips. She licked over them as she felt him return the kiss.

He broke the kiss and smiled again, "Would you like to help me clean this chocolate off?" As he asked her this, he moved the suit all the way down and let it fall down to the ground.

It was all Ivy could do to not watch it fall, "Yes. I'd like to." She removed her T-shirt and then came her bra as her 38D cups popped free. She then wiggled out of her pants and panties.

Link was at a loss of words as he moved into the shower while he watched her. A smile spread over his face again while his hair got wet as he watched her step into the shower. A giggle left both of their lips as they embraced again.

She kissed over his face and licked up the chocolate on it. The rest of the chocolate on his body was washed away by the water. She watched as it rolled over his body. Her hands ran up and down over his back as she listened to the little grumble sounds he started to make.

His own hands ran over her back. Her skin was smooth, "Do you like that?"

She giggled again as she licked down his neck, getting him as clean as she could, "Yeah, I do."

His hands moved down to her ass as he gave it a squeeze with both of his hands, "And did you enjoy watching as I played in the chocolate? Did you wish that you were in Rhett's place today?"

A laugh left her as she moved her head back to look up into his blue eyes, "I did get a little jealous of him today, yeah."

link smirked at her, "Why don't you go ahead and get on your knees too."

Ivy didn't waste any time as she got herself down on her knees as she looked up at him. He had this smirk on his face, "Go for it, girl."

Her gray eyes were now level with him. A small hand came up to wrap around him, which caused him to let out a hiss. Her eyes turned up to look at him once more as she opened up her mouth. Slowly her lips wrapped around him as she soon realized that this was going to be a mouth full for her. Drool started to form around her lips once she closed her lips around him. A hum came from him while he watched her head start to move.

His own hand moved out to grip the side of the shower to keep himself from his knees giving out at the feeling. She was good. His head rolled back as he felt the hot water run over his face and wash off the chocolate that she missed, "Oh, that feels very good."

Her eyes looked up at him again as she heard him. It was pleasing to hear that he was enjoying himself. A moan came from her lips as she felt him twitch in her mouth. She pulled her lips off of him and stood back up.

He laughed, "You are good." With that, his arms wrapped around her again as he pressed her into the wall of the shower. He kissed her on the lips once more. Ivy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close.

Ivy broke the kiss first, "Why don't we get out of the shower now. I'm sure no one is left here. We can have some fun in a nice big office."

Link laughed at this as he turned off the shower, "Yeah, don't want us both getting sick from too much water. Also don't want the water getting cold." He stepped out first and took her hand to help her out. He wrapped them both up in a large towel while he tried to dry off the best he could.

Once they both were dry, he let the towel fall and stepped out of the bathroom. Ivy followed and smirked as she got a good look at his back end when suddenly he yelled, "Race you to the sofa!" He already had a head start as he dashed around the table and landed on the sofa.

Ivy laughed more, "No fair, you got a head start."

Link couldn't say anything as he was too amazed at the sight walking towards him. She was beautiful. Her wet pink hair with her creamy pale skin. Her large perky breasts and slim figure. He shifted in his seat and gave a goofy grin, "Come sit with daddy."

Ivy smirked as she sat down next to him on the sofa. She didn't waste any time. Her hand moved up and cupped his cheek as she turned his head towards her own and she kissed him again. This time they hugged and Ivy felt herself slowly being pressed down onto her back. Her hands moved up and down over his slim stomach and chest while she moaned in the kiss.

She felt him move away from her lips as he moved down to her neck. He smelled her perfume she was wearing. She smelled good. A hand moved from around her as his fingertips lightly played up and down an arm. Ivy let out a gasp and a moan from his touches. But, two could play this game. She moved his head up and mimicked what he did to her neck. This caused him to let out a sound from it.

Another moan left her lips, "Touch me, please."

The request didn't fall on deaf ears. He was all too eager to help her. His hand on her arm moved down slowly. He lightly brushed down her belly and over her hips. This caused her to gasp from it. She tried to not show that she was a little ticklish. But her body jumped once she felt him over her lips. His fingers ran over the outside of it, as he felt how wet she already was, "Damn, Ivy."

She chewed on her lip to keep from cumming right then and there. He really hadn't done anything yet, but just the way that her name sounded on his lips drove her mad. She arched up her hips and he took the cue to slowly slide a finger in. She let out a moan as her head rolled back on the sofa. A smile spread over his face as he still couldn't believe he was giving pleasure to such an amazing woman. He knew any minute that someone was going to wake him up and he was going to find himself sitting at his desk, but no one was waking him up. He moved another finger inside of her, which made her moan even louder.

Link was really starting to enjoy the sounds of her moans. His fingers worked inside of her as he moved them in a hook shape. Suddenly, he had a thought. He wondered how many he could get inside of her, "Think you can try for a third one?"

Ivy's head popped back up as she opened up her eyes and looked at him, "Maybe."

He gave her that smile again, "Let us try." He slowly moved to work a third finger in. She was tight. He pumped his three fingers in and out of her while he watched her body wiggle around under him.

Her hands clawed over his body as she moaned out. They ran over his arms and then down his chest. She gasped and moaned as she felt that tingle in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was about to cum, but she didn't want to yet. As much as she wanted to continue, she tried to wiggle herself away and watched as he slowly moved his fingers out.

He sat back on his knees as he watched her sit herself up, "I got to cool down for a few moments." He nodded and relaxed back on the sofa.

After some adjusting of his glasses, he let out his own sigh, "So good that you have to have breaks?" A smile ran over his lips again.

Ivy nodded her head as she ran her fingers in her pink hair, "Yes, it is that good."

His smile turned into a smirk as he turned his body back towards her, "Well then if you want it, come and get it."

She let out a laugh, "Oh, is this a challenge now?" She moved on her hands and knees as she looked like she was getting ready to pounce him.

He laughed a little and wiggled, he knew what she was about to do. He was pleasantly rewarded when she pounced on him and he landed on his back on the sofa, "Oh."

Ivy lowered her face and kissed him again. Her hands rested on his chest for support. Her legs straddled him. He hummed in the kiss while his own hands rested on her hips. She felt him under her and she grounded her hips on him. He broke the kiss and let out a grunt, "If you are going to tease me like that, then I might have to do something about it."

Ivy blushed as she looked down into his blue eyes again. He wasn't kidding. She licked her lips and moved her hand under her, "Alright. I'll stop teasing." She sat herself down on him. She was tight. Both of them let out a groan once they were comfortable. Ivy slowly started to bounce on his lap as she tried to work up to a nice speed. Her hands gripped his chest again for the support. His own hands stayed on her hips while he watched, still amazed that this was happening to him.

Her hands began to roam up and down over his chest. His body was lightly toned and in all the right spots. She licked her lips as her body bounced up and down a little faster. Her head lowered and she kissed over his neck again. She was tempted to leave a mark on his neck, but she knew that would draw a lot of attention, so she decided not to do that.

His own hands moved around from her hips to grab her ass. He gave it another squeeze as his eyes darkened again, "Get off and flip over."

Ivy stopped and lifted herself off of him. She turned around on the sofa as she got on her hands and knees again. She wiggled her ass at him and giggled once more. Her head turned around as she looked at him from behind.

He sat upon his knees and gave her a grin. One of his hands came down on her ass as he gave it a slap, "Get ready baby."

She squealed with joy as she turned her head back around. He didn't take any time as he moved back inside her. His hands gripped her hips hard as he brought her hips towards him. Ivy let out another moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. She felt his hands leave her hips as they moved up over her belly. Each hand cupped a breast and gave a little squeeze, "Oh, those feel nice."

His body lowered and his chest rested on her back. His head rested against her shoulder. All she could hear from him now were the grunts and moans he made. A hand lifted up and moved into his hair. The only sounds that could be heard were the slapping sounds of her hips and the small sounds they both made.

The silence was broken as Ivy felt her body start to tingle even more as her orgasm hit her, 'Oh fuck!" Her body started to tremble as she came around him.

His eyes rolled this time as he couldn't hold back his own from feeling her squeeze around him. He let out a growl as his own cum mixed with her own.

Ivy pulled away, once they both were finished. She curled herself up on the sofa. He smiled and moved behind her to spoon with her, "Wow, that was great." He let out a little laugh.

Ivy turned her head around to look at him behind her, "Yes, it was."

His arm wrapped around her as he pulled her closer to him and both of them soon fell asleep.

\-----------------

Link was the first one to wake up. He smiled as he saw the pink hair of Ivy was still there with him. It really wasn't a dream. It really did happen. He needed to sit up, but he didn't want to wake her. But also, he didn't want to be found like this by anyone. As much as he didn't want to, he gave her a little nudge and a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

Ivy opened up her eyes as she let out a little mumble and sat herself up. She turned to see him still there. A smile ran over her lips, "Mmm, good morning."

She looked beautiful in the morning with her short hair all messed up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her from behind as he gave her a hug and rested his head again on her shoulder, "I still can't believe how great last night was."

Ivy rested her hands over his arms as she smiled, "Yeah. But for now, don't you think we should get dressed? I'm a bit hungry."

Link's head perked up to the mention of being hungry, "Yeah. I am too. We can go across the street to this nice little place for some coffee and a decent breakfast if you want? Everyone else won't be here for another two hours. We got plenty of time."

Ivy stood up as she walked towards the bathroom to grab her pants. She slipped them on and then put on her bra, "Hmmm, I need a different shirt. Everyone will know if I wear the same shirt."

Link scratched the back of his head as he thought for a few moments, "I wonder if you can fit into one of the many T-shirts that I keep here? We can try." He stood up and walked off into another room and grabbed a dark blue T-shirt and came back to the bathroom to hold it in front of her.

Ivy laughed a little, "We will see." She took it from him and pulled it on. She looked in the mirror and blushed as she could smell him on it. It wasn't a bad fit either. He smiled as he saw that it worked.

"Looks good."

Ivy ran her fingers through her short pink hair, and that was enough to make it look nice again. She sat back down on the sofa as he stepped back into the other room to get himself dressed. Like he had already mentioned, it didn't take him long. He stepped back out in a green T-shirt and a pair of black pants, "Alright, let's go. We can just walk, it isn't far."

Before they left the office, he grabbed her arm and turned to look at her. He had a serious look on his face, "Ivy, I do want to make one thing clear before we leave here. I'd like to keep what is going on between us a secret for now ok?"

Ivy's face softened and she smiled, "I understand." She rested a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips.

He returned it, "But for now, let us enjoy our time together." He opened up the door and watched as she stepped out. He switched off the lights and shut the door behind him.


End file.
